Stand
A Stand '(Japanese: スタンド ''Sutando) is a supernatural power unique to Stand users. A Stand is an entity psychically generated by its proprietor, generally referred to as a '''Stand User (スタンド使い Sutando Tsukai). It is viewed as a visual manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. It is unknown when stands appeared on Humans. However, it is known that it is unique to Humans only. The research of Stands is known as ''Standology ''- which originated in Japan, where the term 'Stand' was also coined. Due to this, Stand names are included in Japanese due to the origin of Standology being in Tokyo. Many important people across history have been known to possess a stand. Modernly, many important people, mostly Heroes are Stand users. History Appropriately 50,000 years ago, a meteorite crash landed on Earth around an underpopulated region of Cape York, Greenland. Several hundred years before the discovery of the virus, a man who wished to acquire the power of gods took the rocks and fashioned them into a set of Arrows whose fate is undetermined. These arrows would later on become objects that countries would go to war over. Only the most relevant, important, and significant people possess these arrows, such as Diavolo (leader of Passione). Rise of Stands Around the 1920s, Stand users would grow in numbers. It wouldn't be until the 80s however, when the term 'Stand' would be coined. In the late 1990s, shortly after the creation of the Hero Association, various Heroes with Stands started joining the Association. Appearance Stands present themselves in a wide variety of forms. Some adopt a humanoid form, others, the appearance of an object or a tool. These Stands all share an inability to be viewed by ordinary humans, unless bound to physical objects. In addition, some Stands can simply be devoid of appearance, simply manifesting themselves as a special power. , as shown by Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. It can be seen that it fits into the 'Natural Humanoid' category.]] Stands can be divided into 5 trends based on their appearance. Most of the Stands have features from two or more categories. Natural Humanoid Stands in this category have physical characteristics similar to human beings, most often their users. Obvious identifiable features include arms and legs, but the category distinctly specifies appendages that are reminiscent of the human muscular system as well as having working eyes and mouth. Artificial Humanoid While also having humanoid-like bodies, Stands in this category will often feature artificial or mechanical nuances that separate them from natural humanoids. This includes having completely non-humanoid facial features and mechanical joints. Appearances that resemble robots, cyborgs or androids are applicable here. Natural Non-Humanoid This category features Stands that, while not human-like, are reminiscent of other lifeforms or objects in nature. This includes basic organisms such as animals and plants, but also more unorthodox concepts such as fog. Stands that may be described as "monsters-like" are often applicable here. Artificial Non-Humanoid Stands comparable to instruments or mechanical objects are placed in this category. This includes vehicles, weapons, and machines. Phenomenon Stands in this category typically either don't have clear appearances or are integrated into their user's appearance. Interaction Controlling a Stand 's Crazy Diamond is an example of a fully controlled Stand.]] When a User acquires their Stand, their control over it is partly instinctual but needs practice. When a User discovers their Stand, they usually do not know anything about it and thus has to figure out what their power is. Sometimes the ability is straightforward and easy to understand, at other times a sentient Stand may explain the power directly to its User. Sometimes, The User will need time to know their Stand's power. Acquiring a Stand In most cases, Stand Users are either born with their Stands or with the potential to unlock one later in life. Without this potential, a person can not achieve a Stand through natural means. For those born with it, the trigger for unlocking one's Stand varies with the user, but is, as mentioned, usually derived through intense mental strength. As such, Stands' abilities are typically unleashed during times of stress or conviction. The most widespread way to acquire a Stand is to be pierced by a special Arrow made of an otherworldly meteoric metal. If a person has the potential, they will survive being stabbed and acquire a Stand. Otherwise, the person will die. Related articles List of Stands Stand user Category:Stand Category:Abilities